


木头人

by lan0327



Series: Savan & Salde [2]
Category: Dragon's Dogma, 龙之信条
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: 假设digital comic里提到Savan小时候遇到过的那个随从是曾经被别人召唤过的Salde（以不同的外表和名字）↑这样的背景下写的文捏造内容满载（





	木头人

“这会儿太阳正好，呆会我要去洗掉昨天的脏衣服。”

“对了，你有没有听说？有个村子被巨龙袭击，就连王城可能也不安全了……”

“讨厌！不要说这么不吉利的事情啦，我们的国王可是屠龙英雄，他总会有办法的吧……”

两个佣人打扮的年轻女性在队伍的不远处经过，她们的谈话声传到这边，引得几个佣兵开始谈论起她们的容貌来，有一两个甚至开起了粗俗的玩笑。战仆一动不动地站在队列中，显得有点格格不入。他是一名“随从”。人们常说随从没血没泪，缺乏人性——这也不奇怪，毕竟随从一族并不是人类。他们虽有人类的躯壳，却没有自我与感情一类的东西。在他们身上，与生俱来的只有服从、学习与战斗的本能。因此，许多随从都作为战斗仆从在人类社会中服务。

没人知道随从是什么时候，又是为了什么而出现在这个世界上的。他们似乎从这个世界诞生开始就存在了，就像巨龙一样，在很古老的记载中已经有他们的身影。他们有一些是被这个世界的觉醒者召唤出来的，有一些则没有主人，他们穿越异界裂隙，从别的世界中来到这里。

战仆是一个流浪随从，他已经不记得自己第一次被召唤的情景了。他知道，自己的存在意义是为了追随、为了服务某个人，某个特别的人——被龙选中之人，人们常将那样的人称为“觉醒者”。觉醒者是随从们真正的主人。然而，能够服侍觉醒者的幸运似乎还没有降临到他的身上。于是，他加入了佣兵团。他不在乎能赚多少钱币，要的只是有人能够对他发号施令。这对随从来说是必要的，否则，他只能漫无目的地四处流浪。

在这个巨龙回归，怪物变得凶暴不安的年代，王都的常驻兵力并不富余。尽管“霸王”莱昂纳尔统一了大陆的大部分地区，各地领主的军队仍旧由各自领地所保有。因此，王国设置了数个征兵营地，以补足兵源。战仆所从属的佣兵团，此时也驻扎在其中一个征募营地里。

“那边的几个！花钱雇你们来不是让你们看妞儿的！”站在他们不远处的征募队长朝他们这边喝道。这时，一个男人走到队长的身边。头盔遮住了他的脸，从着装来看，似乎是一个骑士。

“大人，真是让您见笑了。”队长的态度显得恭敬了不少，“这年头很难招到像样的士兵了，巨龙搞得人心惶惶啊。”

“只要稍加训练，他们也能成为出色的士兵吧。”

“唉，不瞒您说，要是真的要面对巨龙……”队长没有继续说下去。

数日后，佣兵团跟随着那位骑士出发前往王都。他们将被划入在王都驻扎的军队中。

穿过壮丽的城门，都城街道热闹的景象让几个乡下出身的佣兵感叹不已，战仆则无言地走在他们中间。当他经过围观的人群时，有什么吸引了他的注意力。他转过头，只见路边的人群中有一个大约十岁上下的男孩，正蹦跳着，朝着领头的骑士使劲挥手。骑士朝男孩点头，继续带领着队伍前进。战仆走过男孩的面前，只见男孩的脸上盈满笑意——然而，当他们目光相接，那笑容便逐渐褪去了。

战仆别过脸，不再去看那男孩。

 

王都的上空笼罩着灰暗的云层，似乎随时都要下雨。此时，战仆正在王都的练兵场内，参加战斗训练。他听到人们在抱怨沉闷的空气。这也是他不能理解人类的一点——天气从来不会让他的情绪产生一丝波澜，阴晴变化、风吹雨打对他来说不过是战斗环境的差异罢了。

“喂，木头，你下手也他妈太重了吧！”战仆眼前的佣兵骂骂咧咧地嚷着，揉着被打痛的手腕，“知不知道什么叫练习啊！”

“你就别指望这家伙听懂你的话啦，老爷们都知道，他们虽然听话，实际上却很难摆布哩。”旁边的另一个佣兵嬉笑道，“咱别管他了，去那边那个假人那吧！”说罢，便大步走到另一个角落。那个骂骂咧咧的佣兵从地上捡起武器，啐了战仆一口，也跟过去了。

战仆有点迷惘地留在原地。他总是这样，难以与周围的人相处融洽。他还不太会模仿人类的情绪。

“他们真差劲。”一个稚嫩的声音传入他的耳中。他回过头，只见一个男孩正攀在离他不远处的围栏上。是那天那个在人群中向骑士挥手的男孩，他有着红褐色的头发，一双蓝灰色的眼睛望着战仆。男孩的衣着十分整洁，看样子似乎是上流阶层出身的孩子。

“你好，士兵先生！我刚才看见你挥剑的样子，真是太棒了。”男孩朝他露出笑容。战仆不知该如何回应，只是木然地点点头。

“我叫萨万，你呢？”

“佣兵们都叫我木头。”战仆回答。实际上，他没有名字，也许他曾经有过，但也不记得了。

“木头……”男孩歪着头，显得有点困惑，“你的脸总是这样吗？”

“脸？”

“就好像——嗯，木头一样。”男孩说着，突然又捂住自己的嘴巴，“对不起，我是想说——”

“我不了解人们的表情。”战仆答道。

男孩困惑地眨着眼睛。他从围栏上跳下，跑到战仆的身边：“你不练习了吗？我想继续看。”

天空传来了沉闷的雷声。战仆抬起头，雨点打落到他的鼻子上。一滴、三滴……雨迅速变大，周围还在训练的士兵们纷纷朝有遮挡的地方跑去。

“哇——木头先生，不去躲雨吗？”男孩双手挡着头朝他叫道，战仆这才开始离开场地。或许是他走得太过不紧不慢了，男孩竟抓起他的手，拉着他跑起来。他们跑到场地边缘的棚子底下。男孩松开战仆的手，跑到一个木箱边坐下，他用手擦着沾在头发上的水珠，结果把它们搞得一团乱：“糟糕，这样回去玛丽卡小姐又要唠叨了……”

战仆意识到自己或许应该向男孩道谢。他略微生硬地从唇中吐出了感谢的话语，而男孩则对他回以笑容。这让战仆感到新鲜——他很少见到人类对自己表现得如此友善。多数时候，人们并不会用恶劣的态度对待他，但也不会表现出丝毫热情，实际上，他们似乎总是尽量避免和战仆产生过多的接触。也许是因为他那人偶般缺乏表情的脸，让他们感到不自在吧。

“进城那天，我们也见过，你记得吗？”男孩一边努力尝试让乱糟糟的头发显得整齐一点，一边对战仆说道，“我的父亲走在最前面。”

原来他是那个骑士的孩子。战仆点点头，表示自己也记得那次见面。

“父亲是国王的骑士，我将来也想成为像他那样出色的骑士！所以就跑来看士兵们练习的样子了。不过，父亲都不带我来这里，我是偷偷溜进来的。”男孩说起自己的父亲，变得特别兴奋，握紧了小拳头，“父亲他……”

战仆默默地听着男孩的话，他试着学习他笑的样子，牵动着嘴角。

“你在笑吗？”看到战仆那微微抽搐的脸，男孩止住了滔滔不绝的话头，“你的脸有点怪怪的。”

“我还不太会笑。”

“不会笑？可是，觉得高兴的时候，不就会自然地笑出来吗？”

“我不知道。你可以教我吗？”战仆在男孩的面前蹲下，看着他圆圆的脸庞。

“嗯——木头先生难道从没有觉得高兴过吗？”

“没有。”

这是理所当然的。一般来说，随从并不会拥有喜怒哀乐之类的感情。虽然为了融入人类社会，许多随从会模仿人们的言行，做出类似的反应——但那只不过是机械的模仿罢了。他们知道，什么时候该笑，什么时候该哭——但这些举动里面，却没有包含他们的真意。

听到战仆的回答，男孩脸上的表情看起来非常复杂，“要是你能感到高兴的话，一定马上就能笑出来……对了，你看我这个，玛丽卡小姐一直觉得这非常滑稽，每次都会被我逗笑呢！”

说着，男孩挤着脸，咧开嘴，朝战仆做出了一副怪相。

战仆搞不清男孩这样的表情是要表达什么。他跟着男孩的样子咧了咧嘴。

“什么——不是让你学我这个脸啦！哈哈哈……！”男孩不知道为什么被他逗笑了，随后又显得有点丧气，“看来这对木头先生无效啊。”

“萨万，你怎么在这里？”

一个男人的叫喊声打断了两人的对话。战仆转过头，只见戴着头盔的骑士正从训练场的另一边朝他们走来。他认得那是男孩的父亲。

“爸爸！”男孩高兴地朝父亲的方向扑去。

“这么大雨还在外面乱跑，你又要让玛丽卡担心了，你看，这衣服弄成这样……今天要学的书读完了吗？”骑士一边用责备的口吻说着，一边揉着男孩乱糟糟的头发。

“对不起，爸爸，我会向玛丽卡小姐道歉的……”

“快来，我让马车送你回去。”骑士说着，拉起男孩的手就要离开训练场。

“爸爸，等我一下！”男孩朝他的父亲说道，然后转过身，朝战仆挥手，“木头先生，再见！希望你能学会高兴！”

战仆牵动着嘴角，也向他挥手告别。男孩跟着父亲走远了。

 

***

 

战仆握紧了手中的阔剑。周围全是血的气味，还有怪物身上的腥臭。

他们被派往一座陷落的要塞，驱逐里面的怪物。原本以为只是哥布林作乱，战斗却比预料的要惨烈。哥布林数量异常的多，一部分佣兵甚至已经落荒而逃。

战仆不会逃跑，他是奉命来战斗的。

“士兵们！不要害怕！这些怪物要侵入我们的家园！想想你们为了什么而战！”队长呐喊着，他又砍倒了一只扑上前来的哥布林，“为了王国！莱昂纳尔陛下！也为了你们的家人！”

战仆并不会恐惧。他也不是为了什么而去战斗的。他之所以战斗，只是单纯地服从命令——这是随从的本分。

伴随着一阵砖石碎裂的声音，还有沉重的脚步声，战仆意识到有什么巨大的怪物出现了。他冲出方才与哥布林战斗的瞭望塔，发现自己被笼罩在独眼巨人的影子下，周围的传来几名士兵的惊叫。巨人挥舞起手中的巨大木棍，朝周围的人展开猛烈的攻势，战仆一边躲避着独眼巨人的棍棒和践踏，一边试图拖住它的腿使它绊倒，旁边的士兵见状，也鼓起勇气有样学样。在他们的头顶，一名弓手透过瞭望塔的箭孔瞄准独眼巨人的眼睛。

一时间，事情似乎非常顺利——独眼巨人失去了平衡，它巨大的身躯摇晃着倒下了，扬起一阵尘土。这时，战仆突然发觉，在混乱中，他的身后传来另一个沉重的脚步声。

“喂，你后面！”一个士兵吼道。

战仆赶紧回身，却已经来不及了。另一头独眼巨人的巨大木棒狠狠击中了他，把他打飞到一边。

“家园……为了陛下……”

战仆好像又听到了队长鼓舞士气的喊声。他感到自己的脑袋正在嗡嗡作响，眼前似乎全是火花。他挣扎着想从地上站起来，发现自己的右手已经不受控制，一条腿也受伤了。他用左手抓起掉落的剑。

“为了……”

这副身躯大概撑不下去了——战仆淡然地想着。不过，对目前所处的境况，他并没有感到恐惧。随从一族是不会死亡的。战仆的肉身若被消灭，他便会化作一股无形的意识，回到他诞生的地方，在异界的裂隙中漂流。然后，也许某一天，某个人会再次把他召唤到某个世界上。

或许，他该丢掉武器了，凭现在的状态，他恐怕无法对眼前的怪物造成多大伤害——

不知怎的，他的脑海中突然浮现出几个月前，在王都遇见的那个男孩的脸庞。那张圆圆的小脸朝他咧着嘴，做出一副怪相。那个男孩叫什么来着？他不太记得……

隆隆的脚步声再次朝他逼近，独眼巨人注意到了他。战仆勉强靠翻滚躲过了独眼巨人的一击。他挣扎着，终于站了起来。

他似乎还可以继续战斗。

 

残酷的战斗持续了一整天，直到半夜才结束。终于，怪物们被击退了。

周围传来存活下来的人们的欢呼。这个时候，战仆心想，或许应该像人类那样，露出笑容，叫喊着表示高兴吧。不过，躺在瓦砾中的他已经没有力气发出声音。再过不了多久，他的身躯就会消散……

一个士兵走到他的身边，他俯视着战仆，随后摇了摇头。

战仆的意识渐渐被黑暗吞没。

 

***

 

漂流。漂流。漂流。

四周是无止尽的混沌。

它不知道自己已经在异界的夹缝中流浪了多久。

失去身体的它，只是一股无形的意识，就像大海汪洋中的一块碎片，唯一能做到的只有随波逐流。也许，它会在这里永恒地漂流下去。

然而，它发觉有什么触到了自己。

有一个声音在呼唤着什么……它不知道那是不是在呼唤它。奇怪……它才第一次听见这个声音，那里面却有一种说不出的亲切感。这让它有一种去回应这个声音的冲动。于是，它迎着这呼唤而去——

通道打开了，来自异界的灵气逐渐汇聚成他的肉身。依照那声音主人的意愿，随从得到了一个强壮的身体。他穿过异界的夹缝应召而来，双脚踏上坚实的土地。

他睁开双眼，此刻，他的眼前站着他真正的主人。他的觉醒者——一个有着红褐色头发，蓝灰色眼睛的年轻人。那奇异的亲切感再次在随从的心中复苏，然而，他并没有过多地去在意。

年轻人脸上浮现出讶异的神情，愣愣地望着出现在自己面前的随从的脸。

随从向他的主人举手行礼，他的右手掌上有一个发光的印记。随后，他在主人面前单膝下跪。

“觉醒者大人。请问，我该如何称呼您呢？”

“……！”年轻的觉醒者这才回过神来。

“……萨万。叫我萨万就好。”

“谨遵您的吩咐，萨万大人——”

 

-The end at the beginning-

 


End file.
